This invention relates to RF connector assemblies and more particularly, to an RF input connector assembly for coupling radio frequency signals from an antenna to the front end of a radio receiver.
In many applications such as radio equipment installed in vehicles, it is desired to energize this equipment from a direct current supply, such as a battery and generator of a vehicle. Although, it is quite common to have the negative terminal of the electrical supply in a vehicle connected to the vehicle frame, this is not universal and in some vehicles the positive terminal is connected to the vehicle frame. Inasmuch as the RF coupling terminal of the antenna must be referenced to the vehicle frame, the equipment cannot be connected in the same manner in vehicles having positive frame reference as in vehicles having negative frame reference. Further, it is desirable that the RF signal energy be contained so that RF energy is not undesirably coupled to other portions of the receiver so as to cause interference. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an RF connection from a coaxial cable to circuitry inside a shielded enclosure while maintaining D.C. isolation between the cable and the enclosure where low RF leakage is required.